marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
George Tarleton (Earth-TRN416)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN416 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Enlarged Head | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal, mastermind, host of M.O.T.A.L.K., self-proclaimed TV personality, host of M.O.-V-B.L.O.G., director of Hoggoth's School of Bitchcraft and Blizzardry, writer for "Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?!," owner of Papa M.O.D.O.K.'s Pizzeria Restaurant | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sean T. Collins; Jon Gutierrez; Alex Kropinak; John Cerilli; Ben Morse; Ryan Penagos; Jason Harvey | First = | HistoryText = M.O.D.O.K. auditoned to be the co-host of Bobby Drake's talk show "ChillaXin", however, he got nervous during the audition and ended up throwing up. Bobby accepted M.O.D.O.K.'s apology, but demanded him to leave. Later, for his show M.O.T.A.L.K., M.O.D.O.K. covered the red carpet premiere of Wolverine's movie. He interviewed people like Deadpool (when M.O.D.O.K.'s attempt to make fun of the Merc with a Mouth backfired on him), Cyclops, and Wolverine. At his A.I.M. Pirate Mothership near Boosaaso, Somalia, M.O.D.O.K. attempted to pirate films, including The Notebook. His operation was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., who sent U.S.Agent and other heroes to stop him. M.O.D.O.K.'s soldiers were defeated, and so was he after Howard the Duck unplugged M.O.D.O.K.'s P.A.R.R.O.T.. M.O.D.O.K. was shortly after imprisoned at the Raft. M.O.D.O.K. later attended the San Diego Comic Con 2009, where he made a Vlog of his experience. He believed himself to be a guest of honor, and killed the Juggernaut, who was serving as security guard, to enter. He paid for a table, for people to meet him, and offered $50 for a signed photo, however, no one attended his table. At Room H, M.O.D.O.K. replaced Dr. Doom in a course of villainy. After dissing a fan of him who was dressed in a poor make-shift costume, M.O.D.O.K. started taunting the Hulk, believing him to be another cosplayer. Hulk ended up giving M.O.D.O.K. a black eye. For his vlog, M.O.D.O.K. made up the story that the Hulk hit him for no reason. At some point during the convention, M.O.D.O.K. took a photo with Brian Michael Bendis. A DVD collection of M.O.D.O.K.'s cinematic history titled M.O.D.O.K.'s M.O.M.E.N.T.S. was later released. It included clips from his 1957 talk show, his guest appearance at Get It Right 73, his buddy-cop film Ace & M-Dog. A special promo included an X-rated DVD titled M.O.D.O.K. gone W.I.L.D.. Along with an A.I.M. agent, M.O.D.O.K. assisted a screening of the movie Twi Harder, but fell aslep. When the Marvel executives tried to come up with a balloon for the return of Marvel Comics to the Thanksgiving parade, M.O.D.O.K. tried to convince an executive to let him act as a balloon, as he could float. His idea was rejected, as some years ago, the flame from M.O.D.O.K.'s floating chair caused spectators to be set on fire. For the Holidays, M.O.D.O.K. invited Tori Amos for a video conference to celebrate the holidays while waiting for Santa Claus. He encountered the Punisher in his rooftop, believing him to be Santa initially, and tried to make him come over to celebrate, but Castle kept shooting at A.I.M. agents in the area. Hulk showed up to M.O.D.O.K.'s house, and both sang Christmas carols. Spider-Man also showed up, and left M.O.D.O.K. a present, which later exploded, revealing it to be a bomb. It wasn't actually Spider-Man but Deadpool impersonating the wall-crawler, who had "Blow M.O.D.O.K.'s ass up!" as one of his New Years Resolutions. M.O.D.O.K. later appeared as the director of Hoggoth's School of Bitchcraft and Blizzardry when Doctor Strange was made to believe he had to go back to school. On the next Holidays, M.O.D.O.K. told Gremlin the story of how Spider-Man joined the Avengers. During the 83rd Annual Movie Film Awards, M.O.D.O.K., Deadpool and the Gremlin crashed the event to present their own nominees for the category "Best Picture." After numerous attempts, Tony Stark, the event's host, finally managed to dismiss the intruders. At the "Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?!" writers room, M.O.D.O.K. tried to propose his fellow writers to create a meme, for which he installed numerous cameras in the building to wait for somebody to do something funny enough to become viral on the Internet. After killing one of his minions, M.O.D.O.K. bursted laughing, and fell on his back, unable to stand up on his own. The next day, M.O.D.O.K.'s plan had become successful and a video had become popular, albeit it had been the video of his embarassing moment. During Halloween, M.O.D.O.K. told horror stories to a kid trick-or-treating. Afterwards, he was bitten by the Hulk, and hulked out in the light of the full moon. M.O.D.O.K. later appeared as the owner of his own restaurant, Papa M.O.D.O.K.'s Pizzeria Restaurant, where he seated Spider-Man during his date with Gwen Stacy When numerous spec ops teams assulted a Super Secret A.I.M. Base of Operations, M.O.D.O.K. was present with the Secret Avengers. After numerous heroes and villains had their moral axis turned upside down, M.O.D.O.K. was one of the numerous super villains acting heroically. He forced an old lady to cross the street, who kept hitting him with her cane. When M.O.D.O.K. and other heroic super villains met at a park, they were attacked by a group of evil superheroes. As they were about to fight, the Punisher interrupted them, who didn't change as he wasn't neither a hero or a villain, and blew them up. The injured heroes and villains were later helped by Thanos. M.O.D.O.K., once again a villain, was present during a meeting with other super villains, discussing plans on how to defeat the Avengers. M.O.D.O.K. fell asleep during Ultron's presentation, and during the inconveniences that resulted from Ultron's incompetence with technology. When Luke Cage and Jessica Jones were looking for a babysitter, as Squirrel Girl had cancelled them at the last minute for having acquired rabies, M.O.D.O.K. auditioned. However, he was instantly dismissed. Not wanting to pay for cable, Doctor Strange opened a portal for him to view other universes, eventually he found the prime universe and began to binge watch. He then forced others to view this universe, such as part of the Age of Ultron event for Ultron. Gremlin asked if he was still hideous to which M.O.D.O.K. viewed he still was. | Powers = Seemingly those of the George Tarleton of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the George Tarleton of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figure used to animate M.O.D.O.K. is the M.O.D.O.K. Build-A-Figure from Marvel Legends Series 15. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}